inExperienced
by Bobthebuildupz
Summary: Rated MA, Delilah comes from an abusive relationship only to enter its paradox with her knight in shining armor. Too intelligent for boys her age she reaches out to this older man with a daughter and together they tackle life's boundaries as they explore their own forbidden love. DISCLAIMER: based on characters/plots Stephanie Meyer owns not mine
1. Marble Floors and White Panelled Walls

Chapter One,

Marble Floors and White Panelled Walls. 

Her tears were waterfalls that gushed from her delicately slanted eyes while she clutched desperately onto her grazed knees. She pressed her back even further against the wall hoping for it desperately to swallow her up whole so she never had to be in this situation again. She squeezed her swollen red eyes shut and covered her ears to try and shield herself from the banging on the locked door. The sound of his fist slamming against the door echoed off the crystallized shower doors and penetrated her small defenses. She flinched each time as it reminded her of what was coming once he got through that door. Finally there was a small pause, her heart swelled at the idea that he had given up or calmed down. But too soon did his disturbing accent interrupt her hopeful thoughts.

"Lily, just let me in," he spat, "We both know I have a key for this door somewhere. Just save me the trouble and open up." His voice struggled for a reasonable tone as he used his own personal nickname for the crumpled body on the cold wet tiles. Her sobs shook her small figure as she gasped and choked on salty tears.

"No," she whispered almost inaudibly as she forced the word through clenched teeth.

"Fine if that's how you want it." Hatred slipped into his venomous words like poison while his footsteps sounded from the staircase as he was answered with silence.

"Please don't," she begged. Her plea sounded weak from the abuse and stress of their unstable relationship and she struggled to muster what little fight was left.

After a short pause that felt like eternity she heard his footsteps draw closer and began to panic. She had given up hope for help to come because her screams of terror should've been enough for anyone that was within earshot. She began to frantically search for anything that could assist her and scrambled to her feet as the key in the door twisted and turned trying to open.

She grabbed at the handle as a last attempt. Her fists clamped around the silver knob as her knuckles reddened and struggled against his strength. Finally the handle came loose, he must've used his shoulders or feet as the door abruptly opened with intense force. She fell backwards and curled up into a small ball against the bath tub; protecting her head with bruised arms. She knew what was coming as his troll-like feet stormed their way over to her. She peeked out from beneath her stick figure arms. A smirk tugged at his fat pink lips while he shook with pleasure for the sorry sight he had put her in. A glint of pride sparkled in his cold blue eyes while his fist came down on her broken body. She whimpered with defeat before the screams began again.

Delilah wasn't sure whether or not it had been seconds, minutes or hours before the sound of angels came knocking on the doorstep. But when the heavy fist of the law slammed on the glass panels of the ranch slider, she knew she had been saved and her screams had been answered. Mikael paused and listened again for what he hoped was a mistake but once it echoed through the house again and sliced through the silence that enveloped them sprinted upstairs with his tail between his legs. Delilah guessed it was to remove his blood-splattered clothing, or to hide under the bed.

She patted herself down with a damp towel and did her best to make herself presentable, her unruly hair had a mind of its own and she attempted to tame it by imprisoning it with a hair tie. It did little to hide the bruises on her cheeks and the blood on her only clothes from the still weeping slices on her arms and wrists. Some self-inflicted, and others Mikael had taken great pleasure in causing. She shuddered at the thought of his yellow-toothed grin and his thick tongue licking his cracked lips while he attacked her with a tiny silver paring knife. She shook her head trying to erase the memories and quickly scavenged the bathroom for some clothes. Once clothed and her bruises mostly covered, she did one last brush over herself and wondered how she could've let it come to this as she opened the bathroom door. Her small feet padded across the sponge-like carpet and she opened the curtains and door just as a large, burly, tan man of six foot went to knock again. His partner leaned against the rails on the porch, his arms folded and a looked of disinterest and tiredness shadowed his face. He was white, and ginger haired but taller than his partner and equally as intimidating.

At first sight, as they had been trained to do, they surveyed the situation and the biggest situation at the time seemed to be the young girl who answered the door. The first police officer had an olive complexion with a bulky frame and a dark green tattoo on his left arm that gave away his race to anyone familiar with Samoan traditions. He frowned but tried to keep a steady gaze over the petite Delilah, who she introduced herself as, that reminded him vividly of his own daughter. His daughter's eyes slanted the same way as Delilah's but Delilah had a slightly wider, much wilder look. Her brown eyes were an open book, they glinted with an edge of intelligence and reminded the police officer of someone who had seen too much of the harsh realities this world had to offer. Her curvy frame could have been attractive even to him if it weren't for the wrinkled clothes that donned her figure unflatteringly. The officer didn't miss the splotches of blood that were slowly forming on the cuffs of her shirt.

The first officer's partner was of a similar build to his own but an all business with less concerning expression on his aging, weary face. They introduced themselves to Delilah with carefully practised speeches she could tell they'd recited hundreds of times but even so she was happy to have a name for these crime fighting heroes. Officer Walker was the first to speak, and his tattoo flexed over his bicep while tightening his shirt as he pulled his notebook and pen from his belt. "Is there anyone else here Delilah?" His voice was soft and soothing after all the abuse from the screaming and beating that had been echoing in her ears for so long.

She nodded meekly, "Mikael, he's my boyfriend who actually lives here. I'm just visiting. That's him now," she stated matter-of-factly when his footsteps stormed down the stairs. She looked down and covered her swollen red face with bleak stringy hair that had escaped its tie.

Not a good sign Walker observed while he asked, "do you need any medical assistance Delilah?" He nodded towards her arms as blood began trailing down to her hand. She shook her head and folded her sleeves down further. Before he could insist, Mikael walked into view, he was thin, extremely underweight in fact, with pale skin splotched red from recent anger rushes. His feet were bare and his lanky figure walking taller than he looked. Still a head shorter than himself, Walker thought Mikael's arrogance was what kept Mikael so confident at the time.

"Morning Mikael, my name is Officer Walker and this is my partner Officer Trevelley. There were reports of screaming and yelling coming from this house by the neighbours. Can you tell us why?" His voice was very stern and made the couple feel like children being scolded for playing too loudly.

"We were just arguing and fighting sir." Delilah's voice was more confident with this protection around her, but she was only telling half of the truth. Walker glanced at Delilah then stared at the skinny, gaunt looking boy as he avoided eye contact with him, "Is this so Mikael?"

"Yessir." His voice stuttered while he spat his words.

"Okay then, we're going to split you two up and you can each tell us what happened and we will discuss it further from there, are we clear?" He was answered by nods and murmurs of confirmation. "Delilah you can come with me, we'll go outside."

She followed in his heavy footsteps out the ranch-slider and onto the porch; sunrays broke through the thin line of trees that surrounded the house. Its warm embrace was gratefully welcomed onto Delilah's delicate skin, and Walker looked at her as she took in the world like it was caressing her very presence. Welcoming her back home into the wild, he thought. Quickly he snapped out of his daydream, "Would you like to tell me what really happened in there?" Her shoulders dropped and a look of misery consumed her.

"We were just fighting like I said before. I just want to go home now. But I have exams today and I was on my way out to do them but he didn't want me to leave." He could tell she wasn't lying but obviously from her condition it wasn't just your average argument.

"Did he physically hurt you?" Walker's concern was a little too obvious for his liking and his voice was lathered with affection. He toned it down a little when he looked at Delilah's shocked expression.  
"Nothing I couldn't handle, officer." Her head tilted to the side in curiosity but he remained sombre and composed.  
"Is there anything you'd like us to do, do you want to press charges or anything for the damages he's caused you? Even file for a restraining order?" He insisted with an eager tone.  
"No, it's fine. I would just like to go home now if that's okay?"  
"Okay we'll go inside and see what my partner has decided and then we'll take you home." he directed her to the door and opened it for her. As her body brushed against his hip she inhaled sharply and turned towards the officer. A deep sense of familiarity with this man washed over her and she breathed a sigh of relief before turning again towards her attacker. Walker's eyes flew wide and he realized he'd been holding his breath. Never had he seen such a beautiful serene expression on a person's face. She looked so safe and comfortable and he was glad she felt this way around him but his palms were sweaty and he stayed silent, unable to express the feeling he was experiencing.

"You two stay in here, within our sight while we go outside and discuss what'll happen." Trevelley ordered firmly and stepped out the door which Officer Walker was still holding open. "Do you think they're telling the truth?" Trevelley inquired with a disinterested tone.

"No, clearly this kid has been abusing her and he should suffer for it." Walker was stern in his decision but Trevelley couldn't understand the anger that seeped into his voice.

"I was thinking of giving them a separation order for a few days and hopefully that'll buy the girl some time to come to her senses."Trevelley answered with equal hostility.

"She has all the sense she needs, she's just trying to do the right thing Gregory," Walker blurted out before thinking and quickly reconciled, "but yes, a 72 hour separation order should do the trick."

Trevelley was taken aback but shrugged when Walker asked him if he believed Mikaels claims. "These foreigners will be the death of me, honestly Luke I don't know how much longer I can take of their shit."

"I'm a foreigner!" Walker gave a sheepish grin and signed off the orders.

"Hurry up, it's past my lunch break." Trevelley rolled his eyes and went back into the house. Walker stepped cautiously back in and left the door open to let the sun in. He hoped it made Delilah feel more comfortable and she smiled at her toes when the rays reached in, a smile tugged at his lips as well. He handed the two teenagers yellow slips that outlined their restrictions on each other. Delilah read it over quickly but Mikael struggled to follow pursuit, she cringed at the idea of having absolutely no contact with Mikael and not being able to come within a 100 meter radius of each other, "We work at the same place though? How are we supposed to manage that?"

"Just don't make any contact with each-other, you could always give a full report of what happened and we can get Mikael removed from the premises. I'm sure your employer will understand?" Walker suggested promptly, the same smile that tugged before was slowly becoming a smirk and he struggled to keep a composed, professional appearance.

Delilah looked up at Mikael and shook her head, "No that won't be necessary."

Officer Walker sighed and nodded quickly, "Do you have things here that you need to take home with you today Delilah? And what about transport?" Her name rolled off his tongue like he had been saying it for years, and it was the most natural feeling in the world. Her brain started working quickly as she tried to remember the things she wanted to take with her and how she was going to walk half a mile carrying it all. "We can drop you home Delilah, in fact it would make us much more comfortable if you would let us?" Walker asked gently.

"It would?" Trevelley interrupted.

Walker rolled his eyes and a deep frown formed on his forehead that made Delilah want to smooth it away with her thumb, "please? I would really appreciate that. I'll be right down." Her cheeks flushed red at the idea of needing their help once more as if they hadn't done enough so far but she had no other option and she knew if she were left here alone with Mikael he would be furious with her. She gathered her things and packed them in her brother's back-pack she let Mikael borrow. Tears threatened but she sniffed and shook her head comforting herself with the fact that she will be home soon and free to relax in her warm, cosy bed. After jamming her feet into her sneakers she bobbed down the stairs and slammed right into Officer Walker who had been waiting at the bottom for her.

He caught her as she fell backwards by wrapping his arm around her slim waist and the intoxicating scent of sweet pea and orchids filled his nostrils. She gasped as his hand grabbed at her hip and he took a deep sharp breath before letting go. "Ready?" he asked with a deep husky voice that grinded on his throat..

"Ready!" she chirped. She looked over at Mikael and nodded, his eyes were burning with panic and silently begging her to stay. But he knew this was the last straw, that it had come too far this time. As they each walked out the door, Walker turned before he was the last to leave and faced Mikael.

"72 hours Mikael, and I will check up on her. If I see a single new bruise, mark or scratch on this girl you'll be behind bars before you can say sorry." His tone was firm, and the same frown appeared on on his forehead that made him look more than his 28 years of age.

"Yessir." Mikael stuttered again as he shoved his bloody hands deeper into his pockets.

Walker shut the door and turned to see Delilah waiting by the car for his permission to enter. The light reflected off her hair gave her an almost golden halo around her auburn ringlets that had fallen from the ponytail. Her eyes were alive but they betrayed her with delicate tears as they fell limply onto her pale cheeks. She sniffled and shoved them away with a closed fist.

Walker ran his hands through his hair as his heart fluttered at the movement of her body, what was he going to do with this girl?


	2. Sirens

Sirens

Delilah's wrist burned while the dry blood clung to the long sleeves she used to cover up the old and new wounds. Salty tears welled in the bottom of her ducts but she quickly swiped them away before the officers could spot how much pain she was really in. The police radio crackled with voiced codes in the background but Delilah could barely hear over her frantic thoughts. So many questions ran through her mind as they drove through her small familiar neighbourhood. She dwelled on to explain being brought home by police officers or her ruined shirt or flustered appearance to her mother and her thoughts continued in that muddled state until she finally had to give herself a small shake to stop herself from panicking.

Officer Walker would glance into the mirror every few seconds to check on her. Officer Trevelley noticed Walker's attentiveness but assumed it was to make sure she wasn't about to throw herself out the door and run because clearly this girl wasn't mentally stable. In reality, Officer Walker just couldn't keep himself from looking at the tiny broken figure that sat in the back seat of his patrol car. Never had he wanted to embrace a woman, if he could even call her that in the state she was in now, as much as he had now; since his wife. These feelings weren't exactly a welcome thought as he tried to shake how inappropriate it was of him to consider what it would be like to hold her until she could smile again. Delilah didn't meet Officer Walker's eyes but she felt his curious gaze fall over her each time he would glance at the rear-view mirror. She didn't mind, but she was beginning to feel self conscious as she was faced with her puffy eyes, bright red cheeks and matted hair in the reflection of the car window. He didn't appear to mind as his consistent glances never faulted and she knew it was ridiculous to feel self conscious after all that she had been through but she couldn't deny the disgusting appearance that returned her gaze in the window. Finally, just as curious as Officer Walker was, Delilah met his dark piercing gaze in the mirror. Her eyes were wide and innocent as she watched him take his last look in the mirror before arriving to her home. Officer Walker drew a sharp breath as he stared back into her large brown eyes, a pang of guilt stabbed at the pit of his stomach as he realized what his behaviour might be doing to such a young vulnerable girl. He was aware of the effect he could have on Delilah, he had seen it a million times before in other young women as they felt safe and content around him especially after he would remove them from a dangerous position like Delilah was in. But her eyes were not full of lust or adoration like he expected- like he was used too. Instead there was something similar to curiosity and wonder, the same look she had in her eyes as she smiled into the suns kiss at Mikael's home. Delilah watched as a look of anger crossed Officer Walkers face while he contemplated on the idea that Delilah could find him similar to a sun as if he was like the overbearing, comforting, heat source. Delilah cringed at his reaction; resting her eyes back down onto her folded hands on her lap. She was confused at the anger he expressed as he clearly had not wanted her to look back. It was unreasonable to expect her to sit by and let him continue to gawk at her without her doing the same back. His irrational behaviour was giving her whiplash and by the time they had reached her home she was still deliberating on the encounter. Walker could feel the confusion radiate from the back seat and it made him want to chuckle at her shocked reaction- he hadn't meant to scare the small girl. Delilah noticed the smile playing on Walkers lips and she released a breath she hadn't known she was holding; relieved that he had let go of the anger she seemed to bring forth from him.

There hadn't been any sound other than the radio since Delilah's small and certain voice chimed as she recited her address and Officer Trevelley wrote it into a GPS. The silence was comfortable and a relief after Delilah's ears had started ringing from her own screams. Thankfully, as they pulled up into her driveway she noticed the absence of her mother's car indicating her mother had decided to go to work today. Delilah was relieved, not only because she wouldn't have to explain her appearance or mode of transport, but they might even be able to pay rent this week if her mother keeps up her work attendance. The driveway was gravel and the crunch of stones welcomed Delilah home. Her small one story home sat at the top of her driveway incline and at the back was a large double garage filled with junk her father had dumped on them before moving away and work out equipment her brother had left behind. The white panels on the walls were spotted with green mould but other than that the main house was respectably tidy and spacious. Spacious to the extent that the home seemed over sized with a spare room and a much too large of a lounge for just her mother and herself who barely use it.

Officer Trevelley turned the car off when they reached the end of the driveway and Officer Walker was out and at Delilah's door before she had pulled herself out of her thoughts. His eagerness could have easily been misinterpreted as wanting to get this transaction over and done with if it weren't for the fact that he grabbed her bags and walked her to the front door. He was familiar with comforting abuse victims but never had he been faced with one so young and so seemingly intelligent. His throat was burning with insensitive questions as he couldn't help but wonder why she would let this happen to her, how she got to be in this position and why she wouldn't ask for help earlier. Delilah had unlocked the door by now and stood on the top step of her doorway facing him with a confused look before she dropped her eyes at her bags and offered to take them inside with a gesture of the hand. Deliah wasn't sure how she should behave in this moment. She quickly tried to imagine the outcomes of anything she said, if she invited Officer Walker inside that would obviously end in embarrassing array of reasons why he needs to get back to work, but a simple 'thank you' seemed so inadequate compared to how much they had helped her. Officer Walker had also comforted her personally; surely she could offer him a token of gratitude.

Finally, after a few moments deliberation she had decided it would be best to be honest and just ask, "I'm not sure how I could ever thank you to show how much you have really helped me today, you've both saved my life. How do you usually get thanked for this kind of thing?" She avoided meeting his eyes as her olive skin started regaining a pink blush underneath her swollen cheekbones. Officer Walker rubbed the back of his neck with a similar pink tinge flushing his handsome face, "We can't accept gifts or anything really, for obvious reasons," Delilah couldn't help but interrupt with a chuckle at the thought of her possibly bribing such a respectable, honest man and Walker gave her a knowing look before continuing, "but a thank you would definitely suffice, it is my job after all."

Officer Walker graced Delilah with a sheepish grin revealing sharp canines and a casual shrug as she replied seriously with a frown, "That doesn't seem like enough considering all you've done." Potentially saving he life was a good enough reason than any for a gift or something. Her voice was sincere and filled with appreciation, no double meanings or hidden agenda's which Walker was usually suspicious of.

Nobody could ignore the obnoxious cough that came from the patrol car as Officer Trevelley rolled his eyes and started up the car. "I guess that's my cue to go, will you be alright here on your own? Its not very far from Mikael's house, does he know where you live?" Officer Walker bombarded her with questions as he began imagining Delilah alone.

Delilah's considered her answers carefully; as much as she would love Officer Walker's protection services 24/7 he probably had a life to get back to which probably consisted of a wife and children at his age pushing 30 she guessed, not to mention other citizens just as lucky as herself.

"I'll be fine. Do you have a number or something I can call if I think he might pose a threat still? I don't want to call emergency services for every little disturbing text but it might put Mikael off knowing I can get help if I'm not comfortable." Deliah's voice was confident and didn't shake for a second. Her forwardness threw Officer Walker back before he realized his mouth was parted in surprise as he misinterpreted her asking for his number. He quickly realised that Delilah was in a vulnerable position and needed help. He scorned himself for making more of her situation as he mumbled a "Sure." before fishing out his notepad and quickly scrawling out his number and Police Officer number alongside Officer Trevelley's information to make it look more appropriate, although they both knew who she was going to call for help and it didn't consist of the man sitting in the patrol car with his hand over the horn if Walker didn't turn to leave in t-minus 0.5 seconds. Walker lifted his hand to the side of Delilah's face and she flinched away as it brought back the painful memory of the last male who had a hand by her face. He dropped his hand immediately and mumbled an apology, not sure what he was planning on doing had she not flinched. He shook his head before stalking back towards the patrol car with his hand balled in a fist. Delilah had wished she hadn't been so sensitive and had stood still to see what Walker was going to do but it wasn't an irrational fear and she was sure he would understand.

Delilah watched the back of the patrol car until it was out of sight then turned into her home and closed the door behind her. She placed her back flush against the door and slid down until her head was buried in her knees. She could finally let the tears that threatened to embarrass her; free, and they streamed down her swollen red cheeks in a never ending flow for the next few minutes until she had decided that enough tears had been shed at her own cost and in her disgusting ex-boyfriends name. She stood up, brushed off her crumpled clothes and headed straight for the bathroom where she ran herself a hot shower and evaluated the damage in the full length mirror. She very carefully peeled the shirt from her bruised stomach and ran the sleeves under the warm water before uncovering her wounded arms. She winced at the pain and clenched her teeth as she rinsed away the dirty scabs and stepped under the heavy flow of hot water. Steam rose from her cold body as the water attempted to warm her and wash away the filth from the day. She sat in the shower as she had against her front door, her back flush against the shower wall, bottom perched on the floor and knees tucked under her arms that wrapped around her body. She let the water pound on her back before she picked up her mothers body wash and lathered it into her sensitive skin; concentrating on the parts Mikael had touched her. She wasn't sure if the droplets that ran down her face were tears or the shower which is the reason why she felt so much more comfortable and less pathetic crying in the shower. The water temperature began to slowly decrease and she knew she had been in the shower for too long, her mother would be upset if Delilah used all the hot water on one of the few days her mother went to work. Delilah patted herself down dry because there was too much broken skin to rub, and wrapped her hair in a towel as she put fresh clothes on before wrapping her wounds in bandages. She placed her old filthy blood streaked clothes in the bottom of the washing machine and covered them with another load of washing before switching it on. She assessed the cupboards in her kitchen and frowned as she struggled to figure out what she could serve for dinner that night knowing her mother would be hungry from her hard days work. Coming to no conclusions for a proper meal Delilah decided upon breakfast for dinner would do and dedicated to bacon and eggs. Soon after Delilah began cooking, her mother arrived home and came straight to the kitchen to see what was cooking while placing her rough hands on each side of Deilahs shoulders and peaking over to see what was for dinner.  
"Smells good honey, I was going to ask if you wanted pizza." Her mother said with a smile in her voice; she was always in a much better mood once she had felt like she had accomplished something, Delilah wished she would realize work was better for her than she thought but knew how physically demanding her landscaping work was.  
"Breakfast for dinner, its all I knew how to cook." Delilah kept her eye on the scrambled eggs as she replied and smiled.  
"I'll have your breakfasts over pizza anyday," Her mothers voice was loud and echoed throughout the, otherwise, empty house, "I'm going to go have a quick shower."  
"Very quick! Its almost ready." Delilah complained.

"Like flash." Her mother replied and disappeared behind a shut door. Delilah heard the shower running before she had turned around to check on the toast.  
She set the plates on the table as she dished up her sorry excuse for dinner and shouted out to her mother telling her the food was ready. Her mother met Delilah at the table soon after with her hair wrapped in a towel and a flowery worn dressing gown doning her tiny short figure. Her small round freckled face was beginning to show laugh and frown lines, but she looked refreshed and the light in her wide brown eyes that always accompanied her appearance after a successful day glinted happily.  
"This looks delicious honey thank you!" Her mother exclaimed and they both tucked into their food before talking any further.  
"Did you go to work today mum?" Delilah asked softly.  
"Yeah gotta pay the rent you know, good weather for it too." Her mother replied before sitting back in her chair and smiling thankfully.  
"That's good, but you're still on dishes."

Her mother looked taken aback before laughing a deep throaty laugh and giving Delilah a doubtful look.  
"That was the deal remember? The cook doesn't clean." Delilah recounted with a playful spark in her eyes as she reminisced on the memory from when she was younger. Delilah would often question why she and her brother were always the ones that had to do the dishes and without missing a note her parents would always answer, "Oneday, when you cook, you wont have to clean." Well that day had come she thought with a smirk not that it was a first but when she had cooked it had been just for herself while her mother was out.  
"I do the dishes anyway, cooking or no cooking." Her mother claimed.  
"Sure you do mum." Delilah replied sarcastically before expertly packing away the dinner dishes and juggling them all at the same time because she wasn't in the mood for two trips to the kitchen. Delilah piled the dishes on the bench and sighed before washing them and leaving them to dry on the counter while her mother stepped outside for a cigarette. Afterwards, she grabbed a book from her bookshelf and curled up on the worn couches in the lounge, not in the mood to resign to her cold room early tonight, she had decided to read. The book she was reading was one of her vintage volumes of Shakespeare's plays she had traded for in the local second hand book store, choosing Midsummer Nights Dream for tonights venture. Her mind drifted to her cell phone and Officer Walkers number that was tucked away with it but she knew there would be texts from Mikael which she wasn't sure she was ready to face just yet. Her mother was in the background of the lounge lighting a fire in their fireplace and watching the news.  
"No homework tonight darling?" She asked as she eyed Delilah's book.  
"Not tonight mum, one assignment but I think I could probably do it on this play." Delilah gave her a small smile and went back to her reading but the urge to check her phone was too strong so she huffed and went to her room to retrieve her cell phone before she lost her courage. Waiting for her on the tiny digital screen were 11 text messages from Mikael asking after her, what she had told the police and occasional begging which quickly turned into threatening Delilah not to tell their parents what had happened today. The last message was received 3 minutes ago and said that he was waiting for her at the bottom of her street and to come see him. She blocked Mikael's number and stared at the crumpled piece of paper Officer Walker had given her; not sure if she should tell him that Mikael has broken his side of the order they issued him and was stalking her or just to leave it. She had seen this situation on movies and TV before and didn't want to be ambushed outside her house when she did the rubbish or something similar by Mikael so she decided to call Officer Walker before she lost her new found courage. Said courage began dwindling away as soon as the phone began to ring. But she didn't have much time to reconsider before Officer Walker answered and fumbled with the phone making her smile as she waited patiently for him to compose himself.

Officer Walker coughed, "Lucian Walker speaking." Delilah was surprised at discovering his first name was Lucian. It was a strange name and she knew that feeling all too well, knowing she wasn't alone in this part of the city with a unique name made her smile.

"Officer Walker its Delilah speaking, are you busy?" She asked, considering for the first time how long his shift may have been today and if he was even still working. Suddenly she felt a pang of guilt in the pit of her stomach as she realised he might be at home enjoying his time off with his family.  
"Oh Delilah! No I'm not busy, just finishing up at the station soon, is everything alright?" Lucian's voice was rough with urgency. His brows furrowed together as he hadn't expected to hear back from Delilah so soon, not that it wasn't a welcome distraction from the piles of paperwork that currently surrounded him on his tiny shared desk.  
"I'm fine," She replied causing Lucian to release a breath of relief just after he heard Delilah release the same sounding breath as she was glad she hadn't interrupted his private life, "I was just wondering what would happen if one of us broke the rules on the order you gave us?" She tried to sound confident but couldn't help the fear seep into her words. Lucien's heart dropped with disappointment as he began doubting his first impression of Delilah being intelligent enough to stay away from Mikael.

He remained silent for a few seconds before answering slowly, "I wouldn't recommend it Delilah. You should keep away from him atleast for the time the order stands." Delilah panicked as she realised his misunderstanding and waited for him to finish curious as to where Lucian was going to take this, "But if one of you did and we found out we would have to either extend the restriction or issue an official restraining order, in which case you would go to court if you broke the limits." His voice was controlled but he was furious that she had given in so easily and was already thinking of going back.  
"I'm sorry I think you're mistaken Mr Walker. Mikael has tried to contact me multiple times and is currently waiting for me at the end of my street. I have blocked his number but am worried about him trying to come and see me in my house if I don't go meet him." She was planning her goodbye's as she admitted defeat when Lucian interrupted her.

Realization quickly hit Lucian like a brick as he cursed to himself, "oh…Sorry Delilah, I'm not busy, just the end of the day paperwork. Would you like me or another officer to come around and remove him from the premises?" He hoped she hadn't taken his anger to heart as he had momentarily questioned her sanity and intelligence. He felt guilty for doubting her and Delilah returned that guilt with her own as she tried hopelessly to find an alternative that didn't include keeping Lucian away form his home.  
"Is there any other way to deal with the situation?" She asked. Lucian wondered if he had offended her as she seemed unwilling to be around him.  
"I'd recommend informing your parents but it would still be safest for someone to come and check on your home. I finish in half an hour and can be there within the hour to check on your house if that's alright with you? Don't tell Mikael, keep his number blocked and stay inside the house okay?" Lucian was still filling out paperwork while he was on the phone trying desperately to complete the mundane tasks before he could finally leave and help Delilah.  
"Okay Mr Walker, thank you. Sorry to keep you from home and family even longer." Her voice was small and all that remained of her confidence was a small shred of hope that took the form of Lucian Walker's appearance. Lucian smothered a small sharp pain that stabbed at his chest when Delilah mentioned his now only two person family, two thirds of a whole in his opinion.  
"That's alright, I'll see you soon?" Lucian asked as he was seeking for some kind of approval, or willingness from Delilah to show he wasn't being over-bearing. He had to remind himself that she had asked him for his own help and called him not the other way around. Lucian shook his writing hand as he tried to push his insecurities and writing cramps away.  
"Yessir. See you soon." She still couldn't quell the feeling of inferiority to police officers despite her personal interactions with Lucian. The sound of her calling him 'sir' raised the hairs on his forearms as he smiled with surprise and pleasure.  
"Oh Delilah?" Lucian asked and Delilah heard the smile in his voice.  
"Yessir?" She breathed.  
"Its 'Lucian' sweetheart. You'll be fine."  
She didn't have time to reply before he hung up the phone and she was only left with the dial tone and a slack jaw from shock at his final words.

A half an hour passed and Delilah was beginning to get anxious but she was glad she appeared respectable this time around when meeting Lucian. She was dressed in a white turtle neck long sleeve knit and dark green khaki pants rolled at the ankle showing a small hint at the woven anklet she worn on her left ankle. Her hair was tied in a loose bun with stray bangs escaping which she would tug at or frustratingly force out of her face before they fell back into place in front of her eyes. She told her mother a brief summary of the situation- that Mikael and herself were fighting and it escalated loudly causing the neighbours to call the police who issued a temporary restraining order. Not entirely a lie but not the whole truth so Delilah's brother didn't feel the need to fly back from England to commit murder when their mother told him about it. But it was enough of the truth to ensure that Mikael would never be allowed back into her home without her knowledge. Her mother was infuriated at Mikael but having always been a little more awkward around Delilah than she was around her brother she struggled to find a way to comfort her daughter. Her mother knew that Delilah filled the absence of her father with her brother and suspected that her brothers absence would have this similar effect of Delilah throwing herself into a long term serious relationship. But never had she dreamed that her daughter would have to face the reality of man's many flaws so soon in her life. Delilah had experienced abandonment and now abuse. That was too much for a 19 year old girl to handle.

Delilah's mother was infuriated but glad to have been informed about the situation and proud of Delilah's responsible way of handling Mikael as she assumed Delilah had called the police. Her mother had the same concern that she was wasting Lucian's time but Delilah recounted his insistence on letting the police know if she felt threatened and her preference to avoid hassling emergency services because it wasn't quite an emergency. By telling her mother, Delilah had accepted that she would never be with Mikael again and was finally free from his abuse and anger as she couldn't face her mother if they got back together and he would never be welcome again. A weight had been lifted off her slump shoulders as she came to the realization that she was free from his constant intense abuse.

It was about 7:30pm when Lucian pulled up in his own car. It was a black Chevy Impala, ancient looking and had clearly seen better days but an attractive car none the less. Its glossy black sheen was subtle in the evening sunset but its grunt as Lucian pulled up was deafening. Lucian had been rushing to get to Delilah as soon as he could, he was furious at Mikael for not heeding his warning. This boy was clearly not used to discipline or consequences and he was about to fix that. When Lucian clicked the car off and parked a little ways from the porch, Delilah watched as his long legs slid out from behind the wheel in dark navy blue straight cut jeans bunched at the ankles around his still uniform black boots. Instead of the police vest, Lucian was dressed in a long sleeve tight knit shirt with two buttons open in the V of his neck revealing his collarbones and upper chest. Delilah was finally able to take in Lucian's appearance properly with a level head and no obtrusive clothes like his police vest and distracting tazer and mase. Now she was able to appreciate the tightness of the knit shirt on his biceps, and the way it rippled along his back muscles when he bent back into the car to pickup his phone and wallet. She watched his long stride as he walked towards her and noticed the way his knuckles went white in a fist and his jaw clenched as he quickly looked past Delilah and gazed around the house; looking for Mikael she assumed. When Lucian approached Delilah and ducked his head as his six foot height surpassed the height of the porch light she was able to appreciate his small smile and the slight laughing lines that were beginning to form; replacing his deep dimples. One of the few giveaways to Lucians mature age. He was paler than she remembered, as she had assumed his culture while he stood in the sun and based on his tattoo but his pale complexion made her doubt her initial thoughts of being islander. His eyes were dark with long straight thick eyelashes surrounding the slits of his eyes making it almost seem as though he was wearing eyeliner. Delilah took in a small breath as she noticed his deep brown almost black eyes; they were intense and all consuming black holes as his stare burned hot and hungry into her own. Lucian felt Delilah's gaze on him as he walked towards her, stopping only a foot in front of her underneath her porch light. She seemed to be taking him in properly this time, no doubt she was too distracted earlier today the first time they met making Lucian suddenly curious as to what she thought of his appearance. He also noticed she had cleaned up since they last met, her wild, unruly, light brown hair roughly tied back in a loose bun with stray locks framing her round tan face. Delilah's frame was small still, but her curves were more evident in her own clothing, her dark khaki pants clung to her hips, thighs and calves but loose at her knees and ankles, her turtle neck baggy on her stomach and arms and tight around her chest area although he quickly realised it was meant to be loose everywhere. Lucian's eyes flickered towards her perfectly shaped pink mouth before returning to meet her stare. A slight blush crept up Delilah's neck and cheeks as she noticed him glance at her lips and she returned the favour by quickly taking in his own perfect mouth slightly ajar from his long canines and slight smile. She shook her head realising how ridiculous she was being staring at a mans lips who could have a wife and family at home for all she knew. Lucian watched as she cringed and bit her lip in contemplation before asking, "Are you okay Delilah? Has Mikael made an appearance?"  
Delilah shook her head, "No sir, just keeps texting me to come meet him at the bottom of my street see?" She asked as she pulled out her iPhone and raised it above her head towards his eye level so he could see all of the texts Mikael had been hounding her with. It entertained Lucian to see how far up she had to hold the phone at his eye level, her arm was almost stretched out fully and her brow furrowed at the effort. He hadn't realized how short she was compared to his six foot one own height, Lucian towered over Delilah over a head higher. That smile that erupted from her efforts to reach him quickly evaporated once he read the threatening text messages mixed with love letters mix with panic stricken texts that Mikael had texted her within the past 20 minutes.  
"The boy has no intention of quitting, does he? Have you been through a similar situation with him before?" Or anyone else, Lucian wanted to add to the end of that question. In his experience more than half of the women in these types of relationships were magnets for these type of pathetic excuses for human beings.  
"No sir, never have we had to get the police involved. He was in anger management therapy but its been a year and if anything its just gotten worse." Lucian adored the way she called him sir despite her knowing his full name, and it sounded much better than Mr Walker so he decided to keep it. Although that thought quickly faded when he saw her tremble, not sure if it was from the cold outdoors or the memories his question brought to the surface.  
"You should go inside, I can come knock on the door when Mikael has left." Lucian's eyes were hooded with anger as his gaze bore down on Delilah. Despite his efforts to shield her from his anger Delilah could still see the twitch in his jaw and the white knuckles of his fists; she was an expert in observing tell tale signs of incoming anger it once being what kept her safe. She thought that Lucian shouldn't try hide his anger from her, she was glad he was feeling the anger that seemed to be absent from herself and it appeared as though he felt enough of the stuff for the two of them. She was intimidated of course but not in the way Mikael intimidated her the difference being she wasn't scared of Lucian; he bought forth no fear from her emotions, only inferiority and a childlike emotion she couldn't quite pin point. Delilah gave a small nod and before she could bite her tongue she asked, "Please stay safe?" It was almost so quiet that Lucian barely heard it before he tipped his head in curiosity and gave her a small nod. She waited until he disappeared down the driveway and sighed as she hid behind her front door trying to shake the nerves that Lucian's appearance had created in the pitt of her stomache.


	3. Streetlights of Black and Blue

Streetlights of Black and Blue

"You need to leave." Lucian's deep voice was low and quiet but unmistakably meant for the disgustingly thin, pale boy who stood alone underneath the street light. It hadn't taken Lucian long to find the boy after reading Delilah's text messages where Mikael had asked her to meet him in this spot. Although, the snarl on Mikael's flushed blotchy pink face was a surprise; no doubt expecting Delilah's frail self and not the six foot one dark silhouette in the night quickly approaching. The only response Lucian received from Mikael was a stammer of unintelligible words as Lucian came into the light, the blaring gold against his back made his front profile appear even darker and angrier than his already furious self.  
"Do you want to have to explain this to your parents back at the station?" Asked Lucian, feeling old the way he bought the boy's parents into the equation, but that was necessary when dealing with children like Mikael. Lucian tried not to think about Delilah in that sense while ignoring the nagging feeling in the back of his mind on why he didn't want to place her on equal maturity level with Mikael. It was her quiet words, big brown knowing eyes and the curves her clothes tonight had emphasised so well.  
Lucian cringed as he tried to erase the images of the way Delilah's turtle neck clung to her body and realised Mikael had found his tongue as his crude voice interrupted Lucian's thoughts.  
"I know Delilah has a way with men sir but you are mistaken. This isn't my fault, she's the one that needs help, not me. That's why I'm here, you can't take me away in public for doing nothing. She deserved everything she got sir surely you can see that." Said Mikael, the words flowed from him now but Lucian had to compose himself and remind himself of his training at police college when he said those last words about Delilah being deserving.  
"Mikael," Lucians ever deep voice had dropped an octave as he spat the name, "Not only are you loitering in the dark, disturbing the peace and harassing a young girl who you already have a separation order on, but now your threatening her life and breaking the law." Lucian tried to remain calm, tried to handle the situation professionally but when Mikael scoffed and tried to push past him towards Delilah's home Lucian's remaining composure snapped at the thought of Mikael stepping foot near Delilah again. He grabbed Mikael's skinny arm at the bicep, it feeling like a toothpick in Lucian's broad calloused hands, and put a little pressure in holding Mikael in place.  
"Stop Mikael. Before you get hurt and I have to take you back to the station and call your parents." Lucian's voice was still stern and unwavering if not a little impatient. It was not a threat but a fact. Although the thought of having to go back into the station was not preferable compared to what awaited him at home or three houses down from where he stood now.

"Don't touch me! You can't touch me! You wont keep me away from her." Mikael screamed while yanking at his arm. It was a curious situation, appearing very similar to that of Lucian's daughter's tantrums. Almost as soon as the tantrum began it stopped short while Mikael's eyes bulged out of his head as his frantic gaze rested on a spot behind Lucian's head. The hairs on the back of Lucians neck rose as he realized the only person who could make Mikael's face screw up in such a disgustingly possessive glare and fall silent. Delilah beat Lucian to the punch when she spoke up first, "See this Mikael?" She asked as she held up her cell phone, "You need to leave and respect the restraining order before I call your parents and tell them all about it."  
"Delilah, you should've let me handle this." Lucian commanded only just loud enough for her to hear while she stood only a few feet away from the two men. Mikael tried to make a bolt for it towards her when Lucian grabbed his arm and effortlessly threw him back and onto the ground, landing with a thud.  
"You can't do that! That's police brutality!" Mikael nearly screamed in his off beat accent.  
Lucian didn't reply, just rolled his eyes and gave the boy a doubtful look. He was glad Delilah had the sense to stay behind him but he felt her presence close on his back as she stepped closer to him.  
"Please Mikael, this is pathetic and I never want to see you again, after this separation order is up I'll file a restraining order. You're over 18 Mikael, you'll go to jail for this." Lucian's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Mikael's age thinking surely this shrivelled up twig of a boy was not a man.  
"Leave now Mikael while you still can, and if I ever see you near Delilah again, or a single mark or hair out of place on her, she and I will tell the police that you assaulted her and I was forced to break your legs to stop your persistent pursuits. Understood?"  
Mikael's eyes clouded with fear as he stood and scampered away into the night. Lucian watched until Mikael faded from sight, then let himself release the breath he had been holding. A small tingle shot up his tricep as tiny fingers tips brushed his arm. He ducked his head down and met Delilah's eyes for the first time since she had come outside. The brown pools were filled with relief and a little fear. Either from Mikael or being alone in the dead of night with a man much more powerful and capable of hurting her should he wish. Delilah felt a seed of guilt for thinking of that possibility, although who could blame her after what she had been through. Still, Lucian had protected her, which was more than she could say about any other man she had been with. He deserved more faith and trust than what she was giving him.  
"You shouldn't have come out Delilah I could handle it." Lucian's brow furrowed at the spark of more fear in her eyes before her gaze dropped to her hands.  
"I heard him screaming Lucian. Would you have been able to stand behind a door and hear that without coming out? Knowing it was your fault. I thought he might've come prepared again." Her voice trembled but there were no tears, she was scared but not sad. Lucian noticed the 'again' she had mentioned and waited to see if she was going to explain further, "He bought a knife once. See?" She lifted her sleeve past the cuts on her arms and showed a scar sliced across her left shoulder. Fury erupted in the pit of Lucian's stomach as his hand raised and his fingers lightly traced the scar tissue that jutted from her otherwise smooth skin. Only scars were the physical blemish that blessed her body, no marks, no acne, not even goosebumbs until he touched her. Lucian was seeing red, he was livid at all the scars Delilah would have to live with, constant reminders of their toxic relationship that were either Mikael's responsibility or doing. But his vision cleared when she didn't flinch away this time, she wasn't exactly revelling in his fingertips but at least she hadn't pulled away from him which was progress from this afternoon. He understood she would never be completely desensitised from men again after what she had been through. He could be okay with that, Lucian thought before he rained in his thoughts and realised how ahead of himself he had gotten. He dropped his hand to his side and before he could reply she continued, "I thought he might've bought another knife, and you're not in uniform and I thought you might not have had your taser on you and I knew that I could distract him and-and… I'm sorry, I couldn't leave you here on your own fighting my battles." A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth at the idea of this tiny woman trying to protect him.  
"It is literally my job to fight other peoples battles Delilah." Disappointment clouded her face before she nodded, quickly changing to acceptance before his eyes. Delilah hadn't realised the small seed of hope that had began growing inside her at the thought that maybe, just possibly, Lucian was doing this because he cared and wanted to protect her, not because it was his job. Lucian cringed as he heard the words leave his own lips realising the impression he was giving her by blowing off what they had done together that night.  
"That's not what I meant Delilah." His voice was stern and convincing and Delilah wondered how he could read her mind after only meeting her that morning but she gave a small smile of thanks in return while appreciating the sound of her full name, compared to the disgusting nickname Mikael preferred, in his deep voice once more. His eyes were searching for something and Delilah hoped that he had found it as he rose one of his giant hands and ran it through his thick pitch black straight hair. She watched as his hand came away and not a single strand escaped from the brushed back near-shoulder length hair. The sides were slightly shorter than the top, but still long enough to tie back she suspected. He should've coughed when he noticed her staring, but he didn't mind her curious gaze. He suspected they both had a lot of questions for each other and when she snapped out of her trance and dropped her eyes to his level from his hair, he gave what he hoped was an encouraging smile. A small blush rose to her cheeks as she realised how long she had been staring. Lucian noticed the goose bumps on her arms that still hadn't faded and the slight paling of her usually ruby red lips.

"Its cold and late Delilah, lets go inside." He suggested and stepped to his side to let her lead the way. The suggestion behind his words that he would be coming inside as well didn't go over her head. Delilah wrapped her arms around her waist as she walked a few steps ahead of Lucian and feeling the heat of his massive towering body bore over her back. They walked quickly, Lucians long legs easily keeping up with Delilah's small scatter over the concrete as she hurried inside. She rushed, dreading Lucian's gaze resting on her back for any length of time and feeling insecure with a man following her in the dead of night – she couldn't help but be reminded of the times she had been sprinting through dark streets away from Mikael. Lucian wanted to reassure her but was confident that the faster they were warm and inside with someone else, such as her mother, around, Delilah would settle faster. The only sound was their footsteps on the concrete and it echoed throughout the dark and empty street. Lucian lagged behind her as he took in Delilah's profile and attempted to carefully keep away from any appropriate areas. He settled for the curve of her neck that rested between the start of her defined jaw and ended at the delicate turn of her shoulder. The yellow street lights reflected off her golden skin giving her body a glowing appearance. In the darkness, the blue hue of the full moonlight would shine down through the separations in the trees branches and leaves and cast an ethereal tone on her white turtle neck. As his gaze slowly fell down her body he noticed the pull on her pants at her thighs and calves, and the way her feet slightly turned at each step. Delilah stared ahead into the night as she made her way quickly home, she turned the idea of Lucian in her home over in her head as she wondered how to explain the situation to her mother. As they reached the door step Delilah opened the door slowly and called out, "Mum?" She turned her head and startled at the proximity of Lucian. He had assumed they were walking through the door, probably making himself too comfortable than appropriate, and followed closely behind Delilah.  
"Oh!" Delilah exclaimed, her eyes flew wide as she stepped back. Lucian grinned as he realised he had overstayed his welcome.  
"Sorry love, just give me the word and I'll be out of your hair. I do need to write a report about what happened tonight and get your account as the only other witness though. But that can be done whenever you're feeling up to it." Lucian realised he had just made further plans with this woman and was probably overwhelming her. But he was also trying to treat her like any other witness and victim and following standard protocol by receiving and report.  
"No that's fine come in, tea? Coffee? What's your poison?" Delilah smiled at the idea of this giant being in her tiny home. It had seemed so big and spacious earlier that day but seeing Lucian having to slightly duck at the entrance shrunk the home. It had been so long since a man had been in the home she had forgotten how small herself and mother really were. Lucian watched Delilah's eyes glint with humour as he bent a little to avoid hitting the doorframe, "Tea will do, thank you. Is you mother in?" He asked softly with a hint of a smile playing on his lips.  
"I'll just go have a look, come in, come in, I'll just turn the kettle on if you want to wait in the kitchen while its getting ready." She spoke as she acted and Lucian followed her through the house, thankfully the roof was taller than the doorframe and he could stand upright. He felt like a giant despite Delilah being tall for her age as a woman. He stepped into the brightly lit kitchen that still smelled of fresh cooking and his stomach rumbled reminding him of his lack of dinner. Delilah flicked the kettle on and disappeared out another door across from where Lucian rested against a bench and crossed his ankles and arms, accompanied only with the sound of the rumbling water. He heard Delilah yell out to her mother again but was quickly greeted with Delilah herself, "She's asleep." Her voice had a hint of disbelief and rightfully so after the night she had just had herself while her mother was comfortable and fast asleep the whole time. Lucian had to hold back a scoff.  
"She works in horticulture, its hard work and wears her out. I do it during the summer as well and can barely keep up with her and I'm only 19!" Delilah rambled, much to the amusement of Lucian. Her age came as a small surprise to Lucian, he knew she was young obviously from her appearance but the way she handled herself and the depth of knowledge and awareness that glowed in her deep brown eyes told another story. Perhaps she had just seen too much of the world then, Lucian thought to himself. Delilah's speech of excuses came to a halt as she realised she was talking too much and Lucian hadn't said a word, just stood looking relaxed and gigantic in her tiny kitchen with a knowing smile playing on his perfect lips. His head made a familiar tip to the side as he nodded at the jug, "Tea's going to get cold Delilah."  
"Right, sorry." Her eyebrows furrowed as she turned to her bench and make their drinks. Lucian noticed her hands shaking, "Am I making you nervous? I can leave, send Trevally over tomorrow morning."  
She released a deep sigh and rested both her hands on the bench while leaning forward. "Not in that way," she claimed, "Its been a hard day is all." Her hand raised to her forehead as she rubbed at her temple while squeezing her eyes shut.  
"Here." Lucian stepped forward, and took the drinks away from her, finishing the concoction and directing her to a seat at the dining table.  
"Drink this, it'll make you feel better." He smiled as he sipped at the luke warm tea and tried not to spit it back into his cup, thankfully Lucian had had many a luke warm tea in his life. People he usually spends time with generally don't have the capacity to remember to keep the water hot.  
Suddenly, Delilah gagged and spat her tea gruesomely back into her cup. "Ugh! That's disgusting! How are you drinking that?!" She shook her head with a look of utter disgust before getting up and discarding her tea down the sink. Lucian stared in surprise before breaking out in laughter, "Its not that bad." He said when he had finally settled down. His laugh was throaty and from the belly as Delilah watched his body shake in delight.  
"Speak for yourself, my day has been bad enough without terrible tea to top it all off." She opened the fridge and pulled out a can of coke before cracking it and taking a large gulp.  
"I suppose," Lucian said with a smile before placing his tea as far away from him as possible on the dining table.  
"Would you like some?" Delilah asked, offering the same coke can to Lucian.  
Curious as to if she would expect him to drink from the same can he nodded and she walked towards him, standing over his torso so he had to lean back and look up to meet her eyes, then took the can from her and a swig of the drink.  
"Better?" Delilah's voice was breathy and worried Lucian to the impression he was giving her as if she were some child he was peer pressuring.  
Lucians eyes darkened before he gave a small nod and pulled the chair next to him out for her to sit in, "Should we write that report now? Its getting late."  
Delilah made a small sound of confirmation before sitting and continuing to drink from their shared coke. She recalled the events of the night to Lucian as he scribbled bullet points on his leather bound notepad, both of them taking turns of drinking from the same can and replacing it to its position between them. Something unspoken had occurred between them as they shared the beverage and reflected on the night. The stone cold tea was long forgotten by the two figures that whispered in the corner until midnight.


End file.
